Seven Sinful Heroes
by Arakiisjogenius
Summary: It was incredibly common for young children to be left on the doorstep of a hero agency. Magical eggs containing fairy babies? Not so much. All Might adopting said egg? Unheard of. Inspired by Angel's Egg on AO3.
1. Egg Care with All Might

**Egg Care with All Might**

* * *

"_Hush now, my little prince. Everything will be all right. No matter what happens, just know that I'll always love you… and he'll always love you too." _

_*chu*_

"_Take care, - "_

* * *

This was a depressingly common sight. Finding some abandoned infant on the doorstep of a hero agency doesn't even register as newsworthy for the past fifty or so years. Some of the more hopeful citizens theorized that the goal was to gain notoriety for the child in hopes that they would be adopted by some loving family who learned of the child through the minor publicity. The more cynical theorized it was because child services had degraded even further thanks to the introduction of quirks and it was better to just leave the child with a public figure. All Might had sponsored many such children to the point there was an unofficial department managing them.

It wasn't often that Toshinori was the first person to find the kid though.

Especially when it was left in such an… extravagant display as this.

It was a cold February morning and snow had blanketed many structures, including All Might's own agency. It would have raised many a red flag in All Might's mind if it were some shivering or, heaven forbid, still infant in a cardboard box, covered in snow. But instead, what he found was an odd… nest for lack of a better term.

It was a deep green pedestal of some sort, rising out of the ground. In the center was a large dip, a bowl that was currently occupied by a fluffy bunched up blanket patterned with various smiling flowers. Each one was a different bright, pastel color that stuck out from the forest green blanket, like real flowers blooming from a cushion of moss. There was a noticeable bump in the center of the blanket, most likely its precious cargo.

Above the entire thing was a canopy that caught all the falling snow to protect the strange shrine underneath. It hung atop six thin poles and was rather coarse looking and rudimentary, like the cocoon of some caterpillars.

But the most striking feature was how _organic _the entire thing looked. The pedestal looked like a tree trunk molded out of moss and various living leaves and stems and the canopy looked like animal silk tangled with a leaf or two that stuck out of its snow cover. The sticks holding it up appeared to be _pine saplings _that were growing out of the asphalt.

On top of the blanket was a note that allowed All Might to decipher just what he was seeing:

_Hello Mr. All Might,_

_ I know that you are a very busy man, but my baby needs a home. I want to take care of him so very, very badly, but I just can't right now. Please, I beg that you find him a good home, I've only had him for a month, but I love him so dearly. I promise you, when he grows up, he'll be more powerful than you could imagine. Don't let anyone with a malicious heart anywhere near him, and make sure he keeps his blanket with him his whole life, it is a sacred treasure among our family._

_It's your right to call him whatever you wish, just make sure he's safe and happy. His blanket should take care of most of it._

Jolting with the realization, All Might hurriedly scooped up the package, the whole thing small enough to fit in his arms. The canopy collapsed as he rushed into the warmth of the main office. He placed the thing down onto the counter, noting that the pedestal was slightly soft to the touch, but possessed a stiff frame. It was like a wicker basket coated in moss.

In fact, that might have been exactly what it was.

"There now little guy, you're safe now," He assured the little lump. It didn't stir in the slightest.

Toshi's heart clenched, it had been very cold outside, and the snow on the canopy suggested it had been out there for an hour or two. He had heard that babies could suffocate very easily, the blanket wrapped around the child was actually rather warm, but its thick, fluffy nature may have smothered the boy within.

To think… a mother who was just trying to protect her son from the cold may have doomed him. He didn't know just what he would do if he pulled back the blanket and…

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and freed the boy.

"Well, that's… different. Very different." Was the most intelligent response Toshinori Yagi could say. Not all that surprising when he was presented with an egg instead of a toddler.

And it wasn't just any egg either. It wasn't even bird like in nature! It was a near perfect sphere about the size of his fist. The shell was a green translucent membrane, strengthened by vertical bands that barely stuck out of its surface. He gently picked it up with both hands and held it up to the light.

Inside, a tiny shape, about the size and shape of a human finger, gently twitched and squirmed gently.

* * *

"So, little guy, what am I going to do with you?" Toshinori mused aloud to the egg.

He had taken the rest of the day off from work. Such an anomaly left on his doorstep warranted much research. He had taken it to a nearby university so the biologists there could examine the egg and try to identify just what was inside. He had declined all requests to keep the egg for study. Rather forcefully at that.

He had… heard stories, about what scientists do to animals that manage to manifest quirks. He didn't wish such a fate on any living thing, let alone one he had been entrusted with. So, he had set about learning what he could about caring for insect eggs.

Which wasn't much that could help in this situation. Most insect eggs were unnoticeably small by human standards and bar protection from predators, required no real parental care, just the right environmental factors.

So, with no real idea how to care for the egg, All Might had placed it and its container (basket, he'll call just call it a basket) on his kitchen table and wrapped the bottom of the egg in the blanket it came in. To his surprise, the blanket maintained its warm temperature, about 33 degrees Celsius, regardless of its placement.

He had been even further shocked the next morning when he found the egg glowing like an emerald lantern. The entire thing shone, but he noticed two particularly bright spots near the center of the egg. Picking it up and carefully looking at it from the bottom revealed that it originated from two small structures growing from the organism inside.

"What a strange little guy you are. Are you a human with some unique quirk, or were the scientists right that you're gonna be some kind of insect?" Toshinori mused aloud as he ran a hand gently over the eggs textured surface. The creature inside responded with a pulse of its warm light, or maybe it was just a coincidence?

Chuckling he placed the egg carefully back into the embrace of its special blanket. The fluff seemed to cling to the egg's skin in a pseudo-hug. He would really need to get that thing looked at more thoroughly. He had the egg and blanket checked for any form of tracking or recording device, and only took the egg back to his home when neither were found.

Stretching, All Might turned away from the egg's lightshow and promised he would tell someone about it later. Right now, he had to get ready for work.

* * *

Welp, it had been 27 days since he had found the egg, and whatever was in there had grown. It had doubled in size and had some sort of nubs growing from it; the beginning of limbs.

He had managed to catch the egg glowing again a few times and snapped a few pictures and even a video, which he had tweeted.

The public reception had included: shock, bemusement, and a large amount of concern that he had taken it upon himself to take in an unknown organism. Others had openly admitted to finding the light show wondrous as he did.

Day 63 had been Easter, and he tweeted a picture of the egg with a number of decorated ones in the folds of its blanket. He didn't really bother to read the responses, and just decided to hold the egg as it glowed once again. The little guy inside seemed to appreciate it.

* * *

_All Might held up two jars._

'_So, do you want mashed green beans? Or do you want mashed up carrots? Yum!'_

'_AAH~! Gabu! Aaaah!' A tiny voiced screeched in excitement as its owner reached for both jars with stubby fingers._

'_HAHAHA! No, you little piggy, you can't have both Let's go with carrots Here comes the plane!'_

'_aah,'_

* * *

On day 84 he attended a charity dinner. He went to so many he honestly couldn't recall what half of them were about. Not to say he didn't care, but there were only so many Toshinori could remember. Hopefully this one was actually effective instead of some dressed up party. He did have a timer to go see the egg if he needed an excuse to leave.

Most of the guests were high-ranking pros, either current or retired. As he had been the symbol of peace for quite a few years at this point, Toshinori knew most of them by name, if not personally. He didn't have any friends at the dinner, his duties as Number 1 and his secret identity meant that he couldn't form bonds like that. Everyone there liked and respected him though. Not surprising.

His evening consisted mostly of pleasantries and the usual fanspeak he had grown accustomed to. Some, however, were brave enough to make good-spirited jabs at him. Mostly about his egg. More than one person had deviled eggs sent to his table as a gag, and they were delicious.

Some had questions about the egg: whether he really thought it was safe, if he really thought the egg was human in nature, and if he was raising the egg because he planned to keep what hatched from it.

Things were going quite well.

Well, they went well until Atlas started talking to him.

"All Might! Such a treat to see you. How are you, young man?" The wizened hero patted All Might on the back. Atlas came from a long-line of heroes with gigantification quirks that aloud them to grow much larger, the biggest capping off at 550cm, with significantly increased strength and durability for their size. The family's founder was one of the first 100 pro-heroes, and his descendants had done much to make him proud.

"Hello, Mr. Atlas. It's very nice to see you, sir," Toshinori greeted the celebrated hero respectfully, and he meant every word. Atlas had been in the business long enough to be someone Toshinori looked up to as a child.

"Sir?! By God does that make me feel old! Haha," The grey-haired man joked good-naturedly. Toshinori joined him for a second before Atlas calmed down. "Actually, I have a question to ask you. It's more of an offer really."

"I'd love to hear it," It was probably some offer of collaborated merchandise. Nothing new to All Might or any other well-known hero.

"Well, with all this nonsense about you caring for that egg, rather interesting thing I must admit, have you ever considered starting a family?"

"…Heh?"

The old icon smiled at him knowingly. "You see my dear granddaughter over on that bench?" All Might saw her, Eos, Toshinori recognized. He'd never met her in person, just known of her. She was a young twenty-something with bright blonde hair and noticeable curves. Atlas confirmed that before today she had never been to a high-hero-society function before. "She's graduated college now. She's finally old enough to find someone, eh?"

Toshinori ignored the elbow that only reached his stomach. "Have you… Have you talked to her about this?" Was the only intelligent response he could think of. _'I do not like where this is going.'_

"Don't worry! She's had a crush on you ever since she was in high school!" The older hero chuckled.

'_High School?!' _Toshinori awkwardly took a sip of his drink, some kind of scotch, as he tried to recollect his thoughts.

"Bah, don't look at me like that," The titan teased him lightly. "How old are you now? Twenty-nine? Thirty?"

"I'll actually be thirty-three in June."

"That old!? Son, when I was your age, I already had two darling kids. Don't you think it might be time to settle down?" Atlas laughed, seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable All Might was with this conversation.

"Thank-Thank you for the offer, sir." He began unsteadily. He tried to sound polite. "But I'm not- It's not a good time for me to start anything serious right now. I'll try to keep your offer in mind. Okaybyenow!" He belted out as he hurried back inside as fast as he could without sprinting.

* * *

Yeah, he wasn't safe in there either.

"If you're not looking for something serious, we don't _have _to get married," Angel, the flying heroine offered him later that same night.

'_Well, it's a step up from her grandfather trying to set us up,' _"I'm flattered, I really am, but I'm not looking for anything right now." Explaining this twice was just twice too many.

"Ooh~ poo, why not?" The white-haired heroine whined playfully. Her wings fluttered behind her playfully. "I mean, you're _the _Number One hero, the symbol of peace. You've got it all: An absolutely _amazing_ quirk with unmatchable power, no real drawbacks, so much fame, and the _good looks~ _to tie it all together." She gently prodded his leg with her foot.

He swallowed uncomfortably. Toshinori actually knew Angel, having worked with her before. They had completed multiple missions to take out organized crime and had attended many functions at the same time. They might have been friends if Toshinori didn't have a secret identity to preserve. But right now, he was dreading where this conversation was headed.

"Now, imagine if you added _flight _to that mix~."

He was right to be scared.

By a wide margin, the third encounter of the night was doubtlessly the worst. He had met Endeavor many times before, he was the Number Two hero after all. He tried more than once to talk to him, but was met with a rebuke every time. He had just assumed that the man was a perpetual stick in the mud who took himself way too seriously. But for once, the man on fire approached him.

"You really are a bigger fool than they say, aren't you," was the first ever full sentence that the flame hero spoke to All Might.

Classy.

"… Who calls me a fool?" was the closest thing to an intelligent response that Toshinori could form. He wasn't sure how to respond to the blatant disdain in the man's voice. As the symbol of peace his interaction consisted near completely of endless praise and admiration.

Endeavor ignored the inquiry. "The Titan clan's transformations offer an exponential increase in power and their durability in said form allows them to withstand even armor-piercing rounds. And flight mixed with your quirk would create an untouchable hero, especially if they could channel your strength through their wings," Toshinori felt his stomach twist into knots. "And yet you're wasting your time babysitting a mutant insect like under the misguided impression that something resembling a person will come out. Pathetic."

An anger he had never felt towards anyone other before erupted in his chest. " _**How Da-**_"

"If you honestly feel obligated to undertake your little hobby, you could have done it away from the public eye at the very least," Endeavor's face had never been so _ugly _to All Might before as it was in this moment. "The symbol of peace forming an obsession with bugs like a toddler reflects poorly on the entire industry."

All Might wanted to speak out against Endeavor's insults towards his egg. He wanted to tell him in no uncertain terms was he interested in a loveless marriage just to create some project child. He wanted to _**smack**__ the fire off of Endeavor _in that very moment. But the timer to go check on his egg sounded off in his pocket, and he was forced to retreat from the conversation.

"I'm," he paused, "very sorry you feel that way Todoroki," and made his leave.

Endeavor didn't miss the use of his name rather than title.

* * *

"I can't believe he said that," Toshinori fumed on his couch as he held the egg in his lap. It glowed appreciatively as he ran his hand over its surface gingerly.

He let his scowl melt back into a smile.

He lifted the egg up to the light. The shape inside was much larger than when he first candled it. He could also make out four limbs.

"So, what will you look like when you hatch little guy?" He tapped the egg very gently, like booping a child's nose. "Don't worry, I'm certain you'll look super cool!" He affectionately assured the egg.

It shone brighter than it ever had before.

Toshinori couldn't help the excited gasp that escaped his lips.

As carefully as he could in his haste, All Might place the egg back in its basket and searched furtively for his camera.

Finding it on his counter, he looked back at the egg, and an idea began to form in his mind.

* * *

_Camera flashes and hordes of reporters trying to talk over one another; the trademark of any press conference. A tiny hand pointed at a woman with black hair, and All Might followed its lead. _

'_All Might, have you and Small Might decided on a team name yet?' she asked excitedly, snapping pictures of the emerald green eyes in front of her. All Might found them entrancing as well._

'_Not Yet! But I'm sure he'll come up with one soon! Right Son?'_

_A mop of green hair flopped in agreement._

'_Once again the air filed with the call of reporters hoping to ask the big questions._

* * *

Day 143 was Toshinori's birthday, and he celebrated it the only way he knew how: eating at Steak n' Shake.

Few meals were as great as sliders, fries and huge milkshakes.

Gran Torino and Mirai both ordered simple chocolate ones as opposed to the mint-chocolate chip shake Toshinori guzzled.

Mirai adjusted his hood to ensure it hid his distinctive hair. Toshinori had gone with a baseball cap.

"So, are you guys going to make fun of me too?"

"Boy, you know darn well that I will," Gran announced with little tact or fanfare. "So, it finally convinced you to broadcast its hypnotic flashes to the entire unsuspecting world, huh?"

Mirai snickered and took another bite of his burger.

"That meme was horrible the first time," was Toshi's deadpan response.

"So, how is our alien overlord?" Mirai asked, keeping a straight face. Gran Torino let out a shameless laugh as All Might grumbled.

"He's fine, thank you for asking. Not that most care." Toshi grumbled as he took another sip of his shake. "Things have been weird. People have been acting weird."

"People aren't acting weird; they're acting like they usually do. You just don't realize because you're used to being surrounded by fans and yes-men. Now you may as well talk about it. It is your birthday after all."

"…Gran, did anyone ever gotten on your case for not having kids?"

Gran Torino swallowed, "All the time when I was your age, and a while after. Even when I was too old, they'd give me crap for not passing on my quirk. Trust me, your only defense is to stop giving a crap." He let a smile creep onto his face, "But I did get some of them to back off by mentioning my big shot hero kid in Tokyo." His smile was shared by all at the table.

"So, they got really pushy about it?"

"You've experienced it first hand, kid. You know there were." Gran grumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah… were many of them mean about it?"

Gran's eyebrow rose, "Mean?"

"A lot of people, even those on my side and believe my egg is human, or think it's a unique animal that needs to be cared for, think that I'm spending too much time on it. They think that I should be out there finding someone to start a _real_ family with."

"I see your point, old friend," Mirai piped up, "But they're not wrong that you're spending more and more time with the egg. Incidentally, you refer to it as 'your' egg."

"I know that. It's just that… so many are getting really invasive about it! I have honestly met people during photo ops who think its my 'moral duty' to have a kid and pass on my quirk."

"The irony of that statement," Mirai scoffed as he began eating again.

"I could have sworn eugenics was illegal," Gran Torino sighed. He looked around at the people around him, wondering how many of them had voiced their desire for an All Might Jr. online.

"I think people only considered outright killing as eugenics, trying to get their favorite pros to breed like dogs is ok, apparently. You know, I got two offers for quirk marriages in one night? One from Atlas with his granddaughter and one from Angel."

Mirai nodded, "I'm honestly not surprised. Families who have been in heroics for generations are today's old money aristocracy, of course they would try to recruit the Number one hero. I wouldn't give it too much thought."

All Might nearly ran his hand through his hair before remembering his cap. "But it's not just hero families, people on the street have said things; very invasive, demanding things. And you know Endeavor, at the same party, he said some very… disturbing, infuriating things."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Huh?"

Gran frowned. "I said, what are you going to do? About the heroes, about the people, about the egg? What's your next move kid?"

All Might chewed thoughtfully. After a few seconds he swallowed, "First of all, I am not taking up any of their marriage proposals."

Mirai and Gran Torino gave him flat looks, "Obviously."

"And I plan on being more careful who I associate with."

Gran opened his mouth.

"Oh, yes, I plan on keeping my egg."

* * *

Toshinori lay on his back with the egg on his stomach. It was slightly flattened at the bottom, allowing it to stay in place. The egg wasn't emitting any light, save for two faint glowing spots near its surface. All Might had learned it indicated that the baby inside was fast asleep. The shape inside now almost filled the entire egg. Most of the viewers agreed it wouldn't by long until the little guy hatched.

He had been showing the egg off on a twenty-four-hour livestream. He only shut the stream off when he wanted to hold it like this. Many thought he was becoming obsessed with the egg, even those who didn't share the whole, 'All Might must breed' opinion.

He pretty much was, he couldn't deny, but by God he couldn't help it. Something about it, he just felt like an expecting parent each time he looked at the egg. It felt him with a warmth he hadn't felt since his training under Nana.

She had been more of a mother to him than his own ever had. Ms. Yagi wasn't abusive mind you, but the woman wasn't very loving either.

Toshinori had been born out of wedlock and his mother had not been viewed kindly by society for it. She had tried her best, something Toshinori was still grateful for, but he always felt a level of disdain from her. She didn't strike him, never pushed him too hard, but she always gave off the impression that she would have been so much happier if she never had him.

Toshinori's list of regrets included never reconciling with her.

"I bet _your _mother would have been so much more loving," All Might confided to the egg, the light pulsing a little brighter. Surely, the baby inside was giving half-hearted acknowledgment in its sleepy state.

All Might genuinely believed so, he believed every word of the note he found next to the egg. How its mother had no choice but to give the egg up.

"I just know she would have loved you so much little guy," All Might sighed as he pet the egg. It was getting late.

Forcing himself out of bed, All Might walked into his kitchen and tucked the egg back into its blankets. He switched the stream back on and walked back to his room.

* * *

_A massive villain sieged a tiny village. His giant, purple body crashed through a poor family's home, the spikes along his back and arms further tearing through the building. _

'_You foul monster! I will not let you harm my family!' A man cried as he charged the fiend with the monstrous villain with an axe. Swiftly, the monster snatched up the man. _

'_Daddy!' a young girl cried as she saw the villain lift her father up to the giant mouth on his chest._

'_Fear Not Everyone!' A Boisterous voice called out, stopping the villain in its tracks. The villain looked over his shoulder best he could with his neckless head._

'_For __**We **__Are Here!' All Might cried with a tiny figure standing next to him, their wings fluttering in the wind. The tiny figure held its arm above its head to rally the hope of the people._

_The purple villain dropped its victim in shock. Of all the hero teams to come after him, it had to be them!? _

_no. NO! HE couldn't lose NOW! HE WOULD NOT ALLOW IT!_

_With an inhuman roar, the monstrous villain grew to three times his height and charged the hero duo._

_All Might just smiled and locked eyes with his compatriot, who returned the smile while polishing his bicep._

_As one, they pulled their arms back, clenched their buttocks, and yelled:_

'_**GREEN VALLEY SMASH!'**_

_An explosion of force and green light erupted into the atmosphere._

'_Excellent work my boy! Another villain defeated!' All Might declared proudly as he pats his young ward on the back. All around them villagers cheered as their heroes stood atop the defeated villain, who was bound in chains with tape over his giant mouth._

_The green haired youth nodded eagerly, before his eyes widened in shock._

_The sky turned bright green, and the sun's rays became blindingly bright. All around them, people, buildings, everything, began to melt away. _

_And All Might's ward, his shocked look turned into a wide grin. Faster than All Might could see, his hand was snatched by the winged boy._

'_Dad! Dad! Come on!" A tiny voice whined. The tiny hand tugged at All Might's own. It was comically small in comparison, only big enough to grasp his index finger. 'You're gonna miss it, you're gonna miss it!' _

_All Might chuckled. 'Miss what, my boy?'_

_The boy's smile grew even wider and his eyes lit up like Christmas. The sky burned brighter still._

'_Me being born!'_

'…_huh?'_

_And with that, the boy rocketed into the sky, taking a startled All Might with him._

* * *

All Might awoke with a start on day 182, to find that the light from his dream flooding into his bedroom. Charging into the room wearing just the pants he slept in, All Might was greeted to the sight of the egg of his egg burning bright enough to sear his retinas.

Suddenly, the light faded into nothingness. The room was silent, save a sound that reminded Toshinori of tearing plastic, and a little bump formed in the side of the egg.

'_Holy shit. HOLY SHIT, this is it!' _Toshinori forced himself to breath as he got closer to the egg, watching the bump expectantly. For the next five minutes, that spot flexed and bulged as something forced itself against the shell.

Finally, a pop sounded out and something pierced the egg's side. It was pink and stubby.

A decidedly human infant's finger; tinier than his pinky nail.

Followed by the three other fingers that flexed and wiggled as they felt air for the first time.

The squeal that All Might let out would be brought up long after the man himself was dead.

He had waited six months for this, he was finally going to see his baby!

With strength no newborn should possess, the tiny hand gripped the edge of the hole and pulled. Another ripping noise sounded out and a strip of the egg's shell followed the hand into the inside. All Might was nonplussed at first, before he realized that the baby in the egg was chewing. It was eating the piece of shell.

'_Makes sense I suppose. Baby insects of a lot of different species eat their eggshells as a first meal.'_ That was one of the few things All Might could find out about the egg.

For the next ten minutes, the tiny hand continually foraged a bit of shell from its egg, widening the original hole. The entire time, All Might watched the process like a hawk, wondering just how long it would take the baby inside to free himself.

He started when something that was decidedly not a hand latched onto the edge of the hole. His surprise was replaced with elation as he realized and amusement, as the something began chewing on the hole.

It was a tiny mouth, with a button nose just visible above it. He couldn't resist, he carefully approached the egg and booped the nose gently as he could.

"Gabu!" The mouth retreated, and the hand shot out and grasped the offending finger.

In reality, even another infant could have broken the baby's grip, but to All Might, it felt like his very soul had been grabbed.

"Aba gu," the baby babbled excitedly as it had its first ever human contact. The noise echoed slightly in the hollow egg. The hand let go, filling All Might with a great sense of loss.

But then the mouth returned, chewing furiously at the hole with the smallest teeth Toshinori had ever seen.

It must have taken the baby twenty minutes of gnawing to pop off the top of the egg, but to Toshinori, it was a tortuous eternity. Every once in a while, he caught another glimpse of the baby's face. A lock of green hair or a freckled cheek would show through the gap. The top of the egg wobbled as the baby continued to chew a hatch open.

Finally, the ends of the cut met and the top collapsed on the baby's head. He let out a minute whine as he found himself wearing a new hat, but quickly discarded it with dexterity no human baby should possess.

This was lost on Toshinori. In fact, All for One could have broken down the door and turned himself in and Toshinori wouldn't have noticed.

For him, the entire meaningful world was right before him, sitting naked in an eggshell.

The baby didn't look like most newborns, lacking the red face and fatigue that marred most. A thin green mop, still wet, clung to the newborn's scalp, and elf-like ears stuck out from the baby's head.

But the thing that captivated All Might the most, were his eyes.

Those big, green windows into the baby's soul bore into Toshinori's own, and he knew he would love this child until the heat death of the universe.

"Aaaaah~!" The baby keened excitedly and broke All Might out of his stupor. The newborn flailed his arms wildly in Toshinori's direction and bounced up and down, clearly wanting to be held.

Instantly, Toshinori had the baby in his arms, the youngling squealing in delight. He was so small; All Might could hold him in a single hand and still cradle his little head. Not that he would, or needed to. The baby could already hold his head up just fine.

'_Of course, he can. He had to move his head a lot to chew the egg.'_

All Might poked the baby's stomach, earning a giggle that All Might could never hear enough of. A light emanated from the baby's back, and gently as he could, All Might turned him over. The boy's confused babbles fell on deaf ears when All Might saw them.

Wings.

They looked just like the ones found on a butterfly that had just emerged from its cocoon. They were so small, and crumpled up on the baby's back, but they gave off a familiar green glow that filled Toshinori with a great warmth.

"aaaaa~" The baby let out a high-pitched whine and All Might gently turned him right-side up again. The baby twisted in his grip, and began grabbing at the egg on the table.

"You're still hungry, huh, little guy?"

All Might secured the baby in his lap and grabbed the egg in one hand. Holding it up to the baby's face, he couldn't help the laugh that escaped when the baby began ravenously feeding once again.

"Now, what am I going to name you?"

Toshinori stifled a laugh as the baby quickly turned his head to face him, a look of incredulousness on the newborn's face.

Looking into those green pools, All Might came to a decision.

"How about-"

* * *

_A woman with green hair hurried through the snow towards her destination. A large blanket, swaddled around precious cargo held in her arms._

_With a wave of her hand, a special basket grew from the very ground next to the agency's doorstep. _

_She tried not to cry as she placed the bundle in the basket._

_The egg inside glowed, softly. Sadly._

"_Hush now, my little prince. Everything will be all right. No matter what happens, just know that I'll always love you… and he'll always love you too." _

_She placed a kiss on the egg's shell._

"_Take care, - "_

* * *

"Izuku?"

The baby's arms shot up in delight.

* * *

**AN: Back from the dead once again with another project. I'm so sorry.**

**This was inspired by Angel's Egg by **_**aconstantstateofbladerunner**_**with their permission if I credited them.**

**Also, if I get a comment just asking me to update my other stories, I will delete them. Do not test me. If it isn't about this story, do not post it here. I will update the others soon, I just am caught up in school and have a lot of ideas.**


	2. It Really Was a Baby?

…**It was Really a Baby?!**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

"Om nom nom om om nom," The baby babbled as he happily chewed the eggshell to bits. All Might had tried to help him by tearing the egg into smaller pieces, but the shell was surprisingly resistant. He even considered tapping into One for All, but decided it too dangerous with the infant in his lap. It was almost embarrassing how easily the baby pulled off chunks to stuff into his mouth. The baby had offered him a piece, covered in drool and amniotic fluid from inside the egg, forcing him to decline.

It hadn't been easy, considering how the baby had cutely tried to feed it to him, waving it in the air going "ah, ah!"

But the baby had relented with a pout and resumed eating the shell himself.

With the baby's full attention on his meal, Toshinori could focus once more on the baby's attributes. The little guy, and he was sure the baby was a boy, looked perfectly normal at first glance, but he possessed many unique features. The baby's ears were slightly larger than normal, tapering into points in a sort of teardrop like shape. As the baby nommed the egg, All Might could see tiny teeth better than before. There were only about twelve total, that were unusually sharp.

But what truly caught his attention were the growing wings on the boy's back. They had started off as scrunched up messes the size of dime, but as the infant fed, they twitched and straightened gradually until they were 4cm in length each. Each was a black border surrounding brilliant emerald green that All Might could swear he'd never seen in nature before.

He tried to touch one, but they fluttered out of his reach each time until the baby got upset with him and whined irritably at him to stop.

He had started snickering, until the baby, growling, bit his finger. That had startled a full laugh out of him.

All Might was broken from his recollection by the baby whining, and he was surprised to find the egg gone and the baby looking rather uncomfortable. Fortunately, this was one thing he could prep for and he placed the baby over his shoulder and pat its back until a miniscule burp escaped it.

"Hehehe," Izuku giggled as All Might held the infant up to his face.

"Now, I think you need a bath, and a diaper after that. How's that sound little guy?"

"beh," The baby grabbed his hair and pulled down, not enough to hurt, but his locks were in his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Well, I owe the boy a burger," Gran spoke to himself as he ate a bowl of cereal. He had logged in to check his email before realizing that he had left Toshinori's livestream open. He nearly fell out of his chair when he tabbed over and the entire screen lit up like a flashbang.

He really hadn't woken up that morning expecting to watch an infant fairy emerge from an egg. Or watch his student feed the rest to the baby.

But then again, he had mentored the latest wielder of One for All, so his life was never meant to be normal anymore.

"Still, this is gonna be a media clusterfuck. Toshinori keeping the kid is a whole 'nother can of worms. Welp, if it's like the thing with Melissa, I'll get to kick a reporter in the balls. So, bonus there."

And with that to motivate him, Gran Torino polished off his food and put his costume on.

* * *

"Huh… I can see into the future, and I never saw this coming." Mirai noted as he took another sip of his coffee. Sir Nighteye had needed to send Toshinori a crime report concerning a recent villain attack, some fool with an earth-manipulation quirk had remodeled downtown Musutafu.

He had checked Toshinori's egg-stream livestream (he would never forgive his friend for calling it that) to see if he was up yet, and had been treated to his grown-ass partner making the single most high-pitched noise Nighteye had ever heard. And according to the comments, it was already a meme.

Neat.

Sir Nighteye switched his laptop off and grabbed his coat off the rack.

Toshinori had made it clear he would keep the contents of the egg and there would undoubtably be a massive media circus around this. Toshinori would need help with damage control, and there were probably already reporters at his agency.

Here's hoping Gran Torino kicked a reporter in the balls again.

* * *

A man sat in a massive armchair, staring at the screen in front of him. His face portrayed no emotion as he watched the Number One Hero, the pinnacle of humanity, cradle something he picked up from his doorstep.

He had been happy to ignore it when it appeared All Might had simply taken up a hobby, after all it seemed to put him in a more paternal mood. It might have been possible to finally convince him to breed and ensure another perfect specimen in the future when All Might inevitably lost his touch like those before him.

But apparently, some strumpet had successfully convinced the Symbol of Peace to waste his time rearing her offspring.

So many heroines had attempted to seduce the moron but hadn't even been noticed, and some cuckoo just leaves her own offspring on his door and he takes it in like a child taking to a puppy.

For God's sake the child wasn't even his!

…

The man reached down and pressed the intercom on his desk. "Yamada-san?"

"Yes, Choze-sama?"

"Please have the boy's down in the archives look through the quirk registry for women with butterfly wings or other insectoid body parts. Have them make a note of any woman with anything resembling those features born in the last, let's say forty years," He paused briefly. "And apologize on my behalf for such a broad category."

"Right away, sir."

"Thank you, Yamada-san." With that, he ended the call to his secretary.

All Might had been very quick to bond with the egg… maybe he had finally wised up. If so, then the next generation would have an Übermensch to protect it. He ruminated on that thought for a moment. Maybe…

"Yamada-san, tell the boys to create a separate list of women with interesting or powerful quirks. They're smart, I'll leave the specifics to their personal opinions."

"Right away, sir."

Maybe with some luck and some encouragement, there might be a few more.

* * *

_Aw, the baby's sooo cute!_

_That thing was really a kid? I thought it was some bug. Guess All Might could always tell._

_I bet All Might'll be a great dad. He's the best at everything._

_If it really is some alien invader, I bet All Might will raise him as a hero, like Hellboy._

_Yeah, if anyone could its All Might. _

Endeavor fumed as he read more and more drivel from the masses. All Might decides to debase himself by taking in a piece of street trash some random whore left on his doorstep and the witless masses layer praise on him.

This is what infuriated him so much: that the symbol of piece could make a complete ass of himself on the internet and the mindless citizens cheer like the man had deflected another Tsunami.

At least some had the decency to chastise the idiot for his decision to let some random woman dump her unwanted offspring onto him. They even had the sense to reprimand his idiocy for not passing on his quirk.

Theirs was a dangerous profession, and if he died with no heir…

Endeavor snapped the laptop with a huff.

* * *

"Okay, with the goo out of it you have the cutest little head of hair ever," Toshinori cooed as he ran his hair over the baby's fluffy scalp.

Izuku giggled in response and snuggled deeper into the towel Toshinori had swaddled him in. The hero needed more practice considering the tiny bit that stuck up in front of the baby's face, but Izuku had taken to chewing on it, so Toshinori decided to leave it for now.

Holding the bundle to his bare chest, Toshinori made his way into the living room to retrieve some of the diapers he had bought when the egg became mostly opaque. He placed Izuku down on the table and unswaddled him. He laughed as Izuku's arms shot up and his face scrunched up in a smile. He followed the instructions he had practiced for this day, managing a much better job with the diaper than the swaddling.

"C'mon Izuku-kun, I have to eat breakfast myself," All Might walked into the kitchen and placed Izuku into a seat All Might had bought a few days before. The child was comically small in his seat, even though it was designed for babies whose quirks allowed them to live at a size considered terrifying in a pre-quirk age.

Still, it could hold him upright properly, and Izuku was content to pat his hands on the nose-level shelf in an infant's parody of drumming.

All Might vowed to take a picture before he freed the baby, but first he had to eat something, and settled for a bowl of cereal and two eggs. He had just gotten the box out of the cabinet when a loud fluttering sound caught his attention. It sounded like someone shaking the dust out of a rug.

And it sounded like it was getting closer.

He whipped around when Izuku let out a loud squeal and came face to face with his son on top of the table, sitting in a nest made out of a familiar blanket. Izuku giggled and clapped, seeing that his father was paying attention to him again.

All Might stared as Izuku lifted one of his feet up to mouth and started chewing on it. He looked in every direction before lifting the baby by his bottom, searching even as Izuku giggled.

"…I should ask what just happened, but this is far from the weirdest thing that's happened since you showed up." He noted to the dribbling baby. Izuku grabbed his nose in response.

* * *

Gran Torino's cane clacked with each step he took down the street. Normally, he would have to rely on his relative anonymity to move through the sea of early risers and left over night owls(1), but today he could have ran down the street wearing pants made of lit fireworks and no-one would have looked up from their phones.

Those who could pry their attention away from their screens were all talking about one thing.

"Wow, it was really a human baby in there."

"Great, now he'll insist on taking care of it."

"Did the baby have sharp teeth? I mean he chewed through his shell, but was it just me or were his teeth really sharp?"

Yep, that was the general reception he was expecting. Honestly, this was going to be such a pain in his wrinkly ass and this didn't even concern him!

Aw, who was he kidding, Toshi's business was Gran Torino's business. It was a law older than Toshi's career.

He spotted Nighteye walking further down the street and wordlessly caught up.

"We're going to have to fight our way in, aren't we?"

Gran Torino adjusted his grip on his cane, ready to smack upside heads. "You know the answer to that."

Nighteye cracked his knuckles, "Yep."

* * *

"Oh, yeah. The camera's still on."

All Might paused as he sat in front of the camera, Izuku tossing and turning in his blanket, letting out a variety of excited noises of effort. Just what he was trying to do, Toshi would never figure it out on his own.

"Kyaaaaah!" The baby cried as he flailed all four limbs under the blanket, only his face revealed as he sported a determined smile. The blanket had enough engulfed his hair.

"… I've only had him for forty minutes at most, and I love him more than anything in the world."

All Might lowered a hand to poke Izuku's stomach, who grabbed the offending digit with clothed hands, his feet kicking at their same frantic pace.

* * *

"How can the kid already move like that? Most babies can't do all this stuff until around two years old," A man with honey-brown hair and a lab coat muttered as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. He let out a laugh and Melissa erupted when All Might tried to move his hand and the baby dragged along for the ride, his blanket negating the friction.

Gently as he could All Might grabbed the child and held him aloft.

"Hey, wasn't that a blanket, not a onesie?"

"_It might be a bit late for this, but: Look who came out of his shell!"_

"…Really?"

The baby seemed to agree, as he shot All Might a dirty look and promptly sank his tiny teeth into All Might's finger. Much harder than he had earlier.

"_OW!"_

David let out a snort as his best friend tried not to drop the infant.

* * *

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**(1) Night Owls: Those with quirks that better suit them for the night life.**

**If you have suggestions, fanart or question, please review or pm me.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories! And check my profile to suggest what story I should update or start up next! **


End file.
